Hello
by chibixbabe
Summary: "It's me... I'm sorry." Roxas leaves Namine drabble sized voicemails to fix his mistakes.
1. Hello

**_Hello._**

**1 New Message**  
**1:08pm, August 12th, 2010**

"Hey, it's me. I guess you know _who_ it is since you have caller ID. Probably why you didn't answer, right? It's been a few days since we fought and I was wondering if we could get together to talk. I know you're mad and you have every right to be. I did a stupid thing and there's no reason forgive me ever, ever again but... but I feel like I need to explain myself. Just, at least consider talking to me... I hope you've listened to this message in full at least or I'm a complete loser. You probably already-"

***BEEP***

Naminé's thin finger pressed delete, as she blinked a few tears away.


	2. It's

_**Hello.**_

**1 New Message**  
**12:38pm, August 14th, 2010**

"Hi, once again- me calling. Just wanted to know if you plan on calling me? I guess you're still pretty pissed if you haven't even texted. Or are you at work? It looks like the time you should be at work but I don't care- Please just hear me out okay-"

Naminé's phone went flying across the room in frustration who decided to delete the message her own way or at least avoid it. He didn't have a clue to how mad she was and she wasn't even going to deal with the messages. She silently hoped that he wouldn't stop calling but she knew her anger towards him wasn't even going to focus on that.


	3. me

_**Hello.**_

**2 New Messages**  
**4:17pm, August 15th, 2010**

"Hey... yeah it's me _again_. I see you're still _not_ answering and I guess that's to be expected. Well, I guess I couldn't help but hope you'd answer even though I know you're still mad. If you won't talk to me will you at least listen to me? I can explain everything and I hope you don't just go to delete this message because I want to at least explain what happened between me and her. It was exactly what it looks like- DON'T DELE-"

***BEEP*** Message Erased.

Next Message

"See I knew you would delete the last one so I just decided to continue here. Don't delete this one. Please. I just was gonna say that I... I do love you. I was drunk and it was a mistake and I feel like I'm making up excuses but it's the truth. Ask Axel and-."

***BEEP*** Message Erased.

"Why do you even bother?" she mumbled as she put her phone into her purse and continued her work.


	4. I'm

_**Hello.**_

**1 New Message**  
**12:01am, August 17th, 2010**

"I know you're probably asleep so I'll make this quick. I miss you. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me soon. I know it's late and this sounds silly but... I'm going crazy without you. I wish I hadn't acted so dumb. Just give me another chance. It was stupid and ugh... No stupid doesn't even describe it. She came on to me what was I supposed to- Wait no that's not right, there was everything I could have done. Please call me back."

***BEEP* End of Messages**

Her eyes drifted back to sleep.


	5. sorry

_**Hello.**_

**1 New Message**  
**6:00pm, August 21st, 2010**

"Hey... I thought I'd give you a few more days to cool down but I see your either still pissed at me or you're legitimately not home. Axel keeps telling me I've screwed up too many times and that you're done with me. Please tell me that's not true... I wanna talk so I'm coming over now whether you're home or not. I'll wait for you..."

***BEEP* End of New Messages**

"Maybe..." she pressed a finger to her lips, "It's been a week. I could at least listen to him."

"Nope, I don't think he deserves anything. Give it at least one more day. It's not the first time he's had sex with her," Namine's best friend Kairi lay leisurely on the couch giving out advice, "I mean if it was over than it was over but obviously it's not over enough for them to stop sleeping together."

"Hmmm..."


	6. and

**Hello.**

***Buzz***

"Hello?"

"Hey, let me up," Roxas' voice was distorted but clear.

"I... I'm not ready to talk to you yet," her voice cracked, "Just go away..."

"Naminé... Don't make me do this. I will..." he paused sounding just as broken as her, "I will stand here and... I'm going to tell you what happened. I drank too much, she was there, I fell into her trap again. I swear that is all. I don't feel anything for her and-."

"Roxas!" Kairi stormed the speaker, "If you didn't feel anything for that- that thing, then why sleep with her for the second time?"

"Kairi? What the hell? Let me talk to Naminé."

"No. You go back to Olette and set things straight with her before messing with my Naminé's heart!" she huffed and breathed deep, "Now go away!"

"Whatever," he huffed and let go of the speaker.

"See, he fixes that. While you get time to think," Naminé nodded uncertainly at Kairi's assurance.

* * *

Different format. Switching things up to help get my little story out.  
Thanks for reading you guys, it means so much to me. Really.  
Keep on reading.


	7. know

**_Hello._**

**1 New Message**  
**3:17 am, August 21st, 2010**

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ummm ha ha... it's me again. Shhh Axel, you're drunk [So are you!] shhh. Naminé,, I-I love you so so much! I feel so miserable without you because you mean Olette never means any... anything to me. She's a stupid person that I had sex with stupidly. I'm stupid because you are sooo *giggle* beautiful and wonderful and pretty and smart and I love love LOVE you and-."

***BEEP* Message Deleted**

"Was he drunk?" Kairi choked on her laughter.

"He almost never drinks," Naminé looked over the balcony of her apartment, "Well, drinks to get stupid drunk anyway."

"Hey, he's guilty. It's his fault," the red head giggled as she sipped on a martini.

"I'm gonna talk to him."

"No! Not until he's done talking to her," Kairi nearly choked on her drink, "Or else things will never get fixed."

"But..."

"No."

* * *

Kairi is so mean lol. But hey, it's her best friend she's looking out for right? Thanks to everyone who's been reading.


	8. I

_**Hello.**_

**1 New Message**  
**12:57pm, August 21st, 2010**

"Nami, I feel like shit. Will you please call me? My head is pounding, my heart is aching, and I miss you. I know it's as cheesy as it gets but I just really feel dumb and stupid and low without you and for what I've done. I called Olette and told her that we couldn't do _that_ anymore and that you are the one in my life now. I don't need her, I need you and I feel like I just screwed up something unbelievable... Give me another chance...Please."

* * *

Sorry for the shameless plug but, check out my tumblr [link on profile] and you'll see when I update and a bunch of other useless stuff I blog about.


	9. love

_**Hello.**_

**2 New Messages**  
**7:00pm, August 22nd., 2010**  
_First Message:_

"Hey Naminé, it's Axel. Are you screening all of your calls or something? I know you are having a bit of trouble listening to Roxas and I completely get why you're pissed. I just wanted you to know, it was Olette who came onto him. She hasn't been able to er... let go of the past. Just call him... or answer his calls. Okay...? Alright, peace."

**7:02pm, August 22nd, 2010**  
_Next Message:_

"Oh it's Axel again, just thought I'd let you know... he's really hung up about this. Hasn't left the house all day. Bye."

Naminé scrunched her forehead in thought after deleting the messages. Her eyes quickly darted to Kairi who was falling asleep with a half finished bowl of popcorn and a movie playing in front of her. Kairi didn't notice her grab her white pea-coat and red cap to slip out into the dark night.


	10. you

_**Hello.**_

Thoughts were flying around his brain at a million miles per hour as he thought about a certain blonde girl who, unbeknownst to him, was standing outside his apartment complex contemplating her next move. He had done stupid things in his life but that was in the past, or so he thought. When Olette showed up to Axel's, it brought him back to his high school days of being the bad boy. But this wasn't high school anymore, this was a major mistake and he had a chance of losing the only girl he could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

***Buzz***

His head snapped up. Axel must have gotten tired of calling and he wasn't in the mood for any "unexpected" company especially at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Roxas?" her voice struck him paralyzed and he heard nothing but his name echo in his ears, "Roxas, just let me up."

He quickly pressed the button and rang her up, scrambling quickly around his apartment to clean up. Why was she here? Is she here to end it? Would she yell? Would he? Her heels clicked across the floor and down the hallway making his heart pound with each step. Then the knock came and he reached to the handle and leaned cooly against the door trying to hide his bloodshot eyes from her.

"Hey..." she awkwardly stood there clutching her white purse in her hands like a stress ball.

"Come in... please," he spoke a little too fast.

"I'm here to listen... that's it, nothing more."

"Good because, I have to explain myself," her tiny figure fell to place in his large couch, "I miss you so much and you know... I realize now that this isn't high school and this isn't just a tiny mistake. I love you more than I love life itself and please... give me another chance."

"You know that it's harder than that," she looked away pulling off her hat.

"I know but... we can start over right? I know the mistakes I've made are inexcusable and I wouldn't forgive myself... but I love you."

"I love you too... but what about Olette?"

"What about her? She means nothing to me because she was before I knew you! Before I fell in love with you! Before... I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What...?"

"I mean... I'm not saying that now... but I do want to spend forever with you," he crawled to her and grabbed her hand to look up at her, "So will you forgive me?"

"Roxas..." she cupped his cheek and saw the genuine look in his eyes, "I love you but..."

"No 'buts' please," he begged quietly.

"Can I trust that you're all mine?" her blue eyes blinked out a few tears.

"I'm all yours, okay? I miss you and I love you and... I'm sorry."

"I forgive you... on one condition," he looked up at her confused, "Quit leaving me voicemails!"

He was startled and then it hit him. He chuckled and leaned up and kissed her lips lightly and she responded by falling into his arms.

**1 New Message**  
**8:46pm, August 22nd, 2010**

"Hey, Naminé it's Kairi. Where the hell are you! I woke up and you were gone! You have a lot of explaining to do young lady! And-"

**Message Erased**

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Had to make this a little longer to make it end nicely. Took me a while to write this because I've been having a week for the record books [it was crazy bad!]. Read my other stuff. Bye :)


End file.
